Tan solo una canción
by Yuun Kingdom
Summary: Rin es un cantante famoso, Haru una persona que posee un futuro prometedor en el mundo de la natación él cual trabaja como chef, sus mundos se cruzan desde que se vieron por primera vez y desde momento ambos supieron que no querían pasar un momento más sin estar al lado del otro.
1. Chapter 1

Rin se encontraba en el estudio de grabación, una nueva canción había surgido hace algunos días y ahora se encontraba haciéndole los arreglos necesarios para que sonara tal cual y como su cabeza se lo había dictado.

Movía los dedos al compas de la música, se detenía y fruncía el ceño cuando no le gustaba como sonaba, hacía las correcciones y volvía a iniciar, cuando estuvo satisfecho sonrío mostrando sus dientes y entro en la cabina, se colocó los audífonos y la música comenzó a escucharse, cerró los ojos, suspiro y comenzó a cantar, en su mente visualizaba a la persona que había inspirado dicha canción.

-Rin- el mencionado abrió los ojos sabiendo que había dejado de cantar en algún momento -¿Esta todo bien?- se volvió a escuchar dentro de la cabina, el pelirrojo solo asintió y con un movimiento de mano dio la indicación de que volvieran a iniciar, una vez más cerró los ojos y recordó esos ojos que tenía un color azul tan profundo, la forma en que se habían encontrado y como no habían roto el contacto durante todo el evento, sonrío sin dejar cantar. –Eso salió bien ¿Quieres una segunda versión?- la voz de su mejor amigo resonó de nueva cuenta en la cabina

-Ponla, quiero escuchar que tal salió- Sousuke asintió y colocó la pieza recién grabada, la música inundo el estudio y la sonrisa de Rin se volvió a hacer presente y por lo que veía por parte de Sousuke él también estaba satisfecho –Me agrada como suena

-Y a mi, si él la escucha seguro sabrá que tiene su nombre escrito por todos lados- sonrió de medio lado, Rin se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

-Callate- Sousuke comenzó a reír –¡Deja de burlarte!- exigió el más bajo

-Vamos Rin- dijo Sousuke aun con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Pasaron algunos meses antes de que su canción saliera al aire y para cuando esto ocurrió se había organizado una firma de autógrafos en uno de los centros comerciales de Iwatobi, la fila para poder acceder a la tienda de música en donde se realizaría dicho evento era extensa sin mencionar la gran cantidad de chicas que se encontraban alrededor tratando de conseguir una foto de Idol. La plaza era un completo caos pero eso no evitaba que la gente que iba con el fin de distraerse pasara por la zona mirando de manera curiosa dentro de la tienda y ese fue el caso de un grupo de chicos que entraron por el acceso que estaba cerca de la tienda de música.

-Hay mucha gente aquí- comentó el rubio del grupo

-Debe de haber algún evento o celebridad- comentó el de los lentes

-Es mi hermano en realidad- la única chica del grupo menciono en un murmullo que solo fue audible por sus amigos los cuales la miraron –Esta promocionando su nuevo sencillo junto con el CD, es una firma de autógrafos

-¿No quieres ir a saludarlo- preguntó el más alto a lo cual la chica negó

-Cuando el evento acabe iré no quiero causarles problemas- sonrió -¿Y Haru?- miró en todas direcciones sin encontrar rastro alguno del moreno

-Estaba hace un momento a mi lado- dijo de nueva cuenta el más alto imitando los movimientos de la pelirroja -¿Qué hace?- su mirada había localizado a su amigo sin embargo se percató de que este caminaba en dirección a la tienda absorto en sus movimientos y pensamientos –Iré por él ustedes esperen en aquel local- señaló una heladería que no encontraba muy lejos pero si lo suficiente de la multitud.

El castaño camino entre la gente pidiendo permiso o disculpándose cada cierto tiempo y cuando finalmente pensó que había alcanzado a su amigo un sujeto un poco más alto que él se paro justo frente suyo, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y lo miró con una ceja levantada, el corazón del castaño comenzó a latir con fuerza y rapidez, tragó con dificultad cuando fijo sus verdes ojos en los turquesa del otro, por su mente nunca paso que se lo volvería a encontrar pero al recordar que él trabajaba con el hermano mayor de su amiga se reclamo mentalmente por no haberse preparado para verlo.

-Cuanto tiempo Makoto- el más alto sonrió de medio lado, las piernas del castaño comenzaron a aflojarse con esa sonrisa

-Demasiado Sou- Makoto sonrió como solo él sabía hacer provocando que el corazón del contrario latiera fuera del ritmo normal

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venimos de paseo pero Haru se separó

-¿Nanase?- el castaño asintió, el moreno sonrió divertido –Esto lo tengo que ver

-¿Qué sucede?- Makoto lo miró con curiosidad muy mal disimulada a lo cual Sousuke lo tomo de la muñeca y lo llevo a otra zona de la tienda desde donde podía apreciar perfectamente la tienda y el lugar en donde se encontraba Rin firmando y posando para cada foto que le pedía, Makoto rio y después agregó –No debe de estar muy cómodo con tanta foto y chica gritona

-Se ha acostumbrado- Sousuke miró de reojo a Makoto -¿Ya encontraste a Nanase?- el castaño asintió

-Esta ahí- señalo a su amigo el cual se encontraba a lado de la tercer chica que estaba en fila para poder pasar con Rin y aun cuando estaba tan cerca seguía oculto entre tanta chica que solo estaba ahí para ver al pelirrojo

-Le doy cinco minutos antes de que note la presencia de tu amigo

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-¿Haz escuchado el nuevo sencillo de Rin?- Makoto asintió, Sousuke lo miro y al poco rato Makoto entendió a que se refería el otro

-Es para Haru

-Después de que lo conoció la letra surgió sola y cuando se siguieron encontrando por accidente la música y los arreglos llegaron, toda la canción tiene su nombre

-Le gusta

Yo diría que esta enamorado de él, ese día algo cambió en Rin, tanto Nanase como tú entraron en nuestras vidas y les dieron un giro de 360°

-¿Qué?- un leve sonrojo adorno las mejillas del castaño

-Que tanto Rin como yo caímos por cada uno de ustedes- Sousuke lo miró y tomó la mano de Makoto –No sabes como me arrepentí la última vez que nos vimos y no te pedí tu número o algo para poder seguir hablando contigo

-Se lo pudiste haber pedido a Gou

-¿La hermana de Rin?

-Es amiga nuestra, venimos con ella y dos amigos mas- Sousuke comenzó a reír, aquello nunca se le hubiera ocurrido, al parecer el destino quería que ellos estuvieran juntos, sino los hubieran conocido ese día en donde Haru miro a Rin y después en donde por accidente le tiro la comida encima seguramente se hubieran conocido en alguna reunión realizada por los Matsuoka, de algún modo sus caminos se hubieran cruzado

-¿Por qué no le pediste que te consiguiera mi número?- apretó el agarre de sus manos

-No pensé que quisieras saber de mi- murmuró con la mirada clava en el piso, Sousuke sonrió con dulzura, alzó el mentón del castaño para que este lo pudiera ver

-Quiero saber todo de ti Makoto- se acercó al más bajo y recargo su frente en la contraria, deslizó su mano hacia su mejilla, Makoto suspiró –Así que no se te ocurra pensar eso- el castaño asintió, acortaron la distancia que los separaba, sintieron el roce de sus labios iniciando un beso inocente pero lleno de sentimientos y de no haber sido porque estaban en un lugar público lleno de gente ese beso hubiera ido aumentando en tono, se separaron mirándose a los ojos

-Ya pasaron más de cinco minutos- dijo Makoto haciendo que Sousuke riera y mirará hacia donde estaba Rin, él sonreía y agradecía las palabras al igual que el regalo que le había llevado la chica

-Observa- Makoto vio a Rin y después a Haru y repitió la acción hasta que noto que el cuerpo del pelirrojo se tensaba.

-¿Haru?- el pelirrojo se levantó de su lugar sin poder creer lo que veía, las fans miraban la escena sin entender lo que sucedía.

El pelirrojo rodeo la mesa y camino en dirección a donde se encontraba el moreno, las fans por su parte solo se apartaban por donde Rin pasaba. Llegó a donde se encontraba y le sonrió, Haru hizo lo mismo lo cual era raro que sucediera.

-No pensé verte- dijo el pelirrojo sin apartar su roja mirada de la azul de Haruka

-Logré convencerlos de venir- dijo con su característica tranquilidad

-¿Mi hermana esta aquí?- Haru asintió –Supongo que la veré después- volvió a asentir -¿Makoto?

-Seguramente con Yamazaki- los ojos de Haru se desviaron un poco en la dirección en la que se encontraban sus amigos, Rin rio levemente

-Sousuke te debe una- el más bajo alzó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto -¿Me esperas?

-Supongo- sonrió ante la acción del pelirrojo –Vendré cuando acabes- se acercó al pelirrojo y deposito un leve beso en su mejilla, los colores subieron a su rostro y los gritos ahogados de las fans se escucharon, varios flash se dispararon y muchas comenzaron a murmurar cosas, Haru las ignoro y camino en la dirección por la que había venido no sin antes mirar en donde estaba su amigo e indicarle que lo veía fuera, ambos chicos dejaron la tienda y alcanzaron al resto, ante la mirada atenta de los tres preguntaron si algo había ocurrido a lo cual los dos negaron sin convencer a ninguno y así como lo había prometido regresaron cuando Gou recibió un mensaje por parte de su hermano diciéndole que ya había terminado por si quería ir.

* * *

><p>Que les puedo decir esto se me ocurrió cuando venía de regreso de la universidad y bueno la idea era hacerlo un oneshot pero mi cabeza sigue creando más sobre esta historia, no creo que vaya a ser muy larga eso si.<p>

Dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos siempre ayudan así que ya saben a poner si les gusto o no, que les gustaría ver o lo que se les venga a sus mentes.

Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad, prometo actualizar cuando tenga tiempo libre de las actividades de la universidad y el servicio social así que pido paciencia.

Mattane


	2. Chapter 2

**Si bueno como lo pidieron he aquí un segundo capítulo y si me lo pregunta tampoco creo que sea el último, ya se me tarde mucho en actualizar pero entre el servicio y los proyectos finales de la universidad he tenido poco tiempo para escribir pero al final aquí esta, la buena noticia es que ya para la siguiente semana termino con las clases así que podre escribir mas y también comenzare con un proyecto que he estado trabajando en la escuela xD (excelente lugar para escribir) sin mas choros por mi parte los dejo con este segundo cap.**

* * *

><p>Aquel día había terminado y el pelirrojo se encontraba en la comodidad de una cama que no era suya, se estiro y dejo salir un suspiro se sentía bien el haber terminado un día como aquel y más si te proponían pasar la noche en la casa del moreno en vez de la propia o en la habitación del hotel. Rin estaba feliz y motivos le sobraban y aun con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado pintada en el rostro se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos y miro a Haru que estaba de pie en la puerta de su habitación mirándolo fijamente con una leve sonrisa.<p>

-¿Qué tanto miras?- pregunto Rin tratando de fingir estar molesto o algo por el estilo pero no funciono, su humor estaba demasiado bien

-A ti- dijo tranquilamente Haruka sonrojando levemente las mejillas de su pareja

-¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas con esa cara y esa voz?- Rin tenía el rostro levemente desviado y miraba de reojo a Haru, estaba avergonzado

-Rin- sintió como la cama se sumía bajo el peso de Haru, sus manos se encontraron y entrelazaron los dedos, una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió ambos cuerpos

-¿Qué?- Rin se giro un poco y Haru recargo su cara en el hombro del otro, su respiración le provocaba escalofríos y tenerlo así de cerca hacia que su corazón latiera aun más rápido, si es que eso era posible, solo esperaba que el moreno no se diera cuenta.

-Me quieren reclutar- soltó de golpe y por un momento el corazón de Rin se detuvo, no supo si fue por miedo, sorpresa, emoción o una mezcla de todo eso y más.

-Eso es bueno- trato de sonar alegre pero por alguna extraña razón tenía un nudo en la garganta, Haru no levanto el rostro sin embargo se abrazó a él con fuerza –Eres muy buen nadador- Rin rodeo a Haru con sus brazos, entendía como se sentía el moreno, aquel tema siempre terminaba por salir en sus conversaciones y sabia el terror que le provocaba –Se me haría raro que algún reclutador no te hubiera puesto el ojo encima- Haru alzo levemente el rostro y lo miro con el ceño un poco fruncido, Rin rio levemente –No me refiero a eso- le dio un leve beso en la cabeza y Haru se volvió a refugiar en ese hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Rin.

-No sé que hacer

-Puedes cocinar donde quieras

-También nadar

-No de ese modo- sintió como Haru se tenso un poco -¿Te gustaría entrar a ese mundo?

-No lo sé- Rin trato de separarse de él pero Haru lo tenía bien sostenido, sonrió con cariño, siempre que Haru adquiría ese comportamiento le recordaba a un niño pequeño

-¿No te emocionas antes de las competencias?- Haru asintió levemente -¿Y cuando ya estas esperando a que den la marca de salida tu pulso se acelera y lo único que quieres hacer es entrar al agua?- otras vez asintió -¿Y cuándo nadas te olvidas de todo, como si solo existieran tú y el agua?- otro asentimiento –Y aunque lo niegues, ¿No te da gusto saber que llegaste en primer lugar?- esta vez fue menos perceptible pero Haru había asentido otra vez –Eso es lo mismo que yo siento cuando subo al escenario, o me entero de que mis canciones están dentro del Top 10, incluso en las premiaciones- Haru se separó un poco y miro a Rin –Se que aun cuando te atemoriza todo ese mundo y aun así quieres estar ahí, se te da bien y no deberías detenerte por no saber que te va deparar.

-Nos veríamos menos-soltó Haru en un murmullo

-Tendría un motivo por el cual visitar nuevos lugares y quizás meterme como artista invitado para el entretenimiento- Haru clavo su rostro una vez más y a través de la ropa Rin sintió como una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en el rostro de Haru

-Siempre sales con una solución

-No siempre, muchas veces tú me has salvado

-Cursi- Haru se separo de Rin, vio el ceño fruncido y el sonrojo en el rostro de su pareja

-No te vuelvo a ayudar- Haru volvió a sonreír y lo beso, lento, sin presiones o dobles intenciones, era un beso lleno de amor, esos besos eran los que más disfrutaba el pelirrojo pero los mismos que lo descolocaban y sonrojaban de sobre manera -¿Quién te va a reclutar?- dijo una vez se separaron

-Japón- Rin se alejó de golpe y lo miro sorprendido –Fue uno de los entrenadores de la selección a una de las competencias y continuo cuando teníamos práctica al final hablo con mi entrenador y me dijeron de sus planes

-Esa posibilidad no se te presenta todos los días Haru, debiste de haber aceptado y después contarme de ello, seguramente te reclamaría pero después estaría feliz por ti, digo es Japón, el equipo nacional- Haru miro las expresiones de Rin y aun cuando sabía que él estaba a punto de llorar sabía que se encontraba feliz y orgulloso de él

-Rin- el aludido mantuvo la mirada clava en otro lado que no fueran los ojos azules de Haruka, verlos sería condenarse y comenzar llorar

-¿Qué?

-Te amo- Rin dirigió la mirada a Haru, su rostro estaba completamente rojo en comparación al de Haru que solo tenía teñidas de un leve rojo las mejillas.

-Yo… yo también te amo- Haru le volvió a sonreír de manera más amplia haciendo que el rojo de la cara de Rin llegara casi al tono de su cabello –Va… vamos a dormir- se levanto de la cama con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Haru no era de las personas que iban diciendo sus sentimientos todo el tiempo y por lo mismo cada vez que él se los demostraba lo descolocaba, lo hacia sentir inmensamente feliz pero al mismo tiempo lograba avergonzarlo de sobre manera y la necesidad de salir huyendo de donde se encontraba lo atacaba.

Se encerró en el baño y suspiro, se mojo la cara tratando de recuperar un poco la compostura pero no obtuvo un gran resultado, se miro al reflejo y se recrimino por seguir haciendo esas cosas tan infantiles después de tres años de estar con Haruka, admitía que la primera vez que lo hizo hubiera huido como lo hizo, lo tomó con la guardia baja y lo único que tanto su cabeza como su cuerpo atinaron a hacer fue correr, no lo vio durante dos semanas y aun cuando sabía que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba grabando procuraba huirle hasta que un día Sousuke lo detuvo, le tendió una vil trampa y lo dejo encerrado en un closet, y por si eso fuera poco cliché fue en uno del conserje, pasaron fácil una hora sin decir nada hasta que Rin se armó de valor y confeso todo lo que sentía por el moreno después de haberse disculpado por su actitud tanto tonta e infantil. Según Rin a partir de ese día comenzaron su relación, según Haru fue dos semanas antes.

-Rin- el pelirrojo dio un leve brinco, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro -¿Estas bien?- pero para que el moreno preguntará era más de lo normal

-Estoy bien Haru- dijo mientras abría la puerta –Solo recordé la primera vez que hui de esta manera- Nanase asintió

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco- Haru bajo las escaleras y se encamino a la cocina –No hagas caballa

-Si no quieres no te lo comas- dijo sin mas

-¡Haru!- Rin bajo las escaleras corriendo tratando de evitar que el nadador hiciera ese bendito pescado, Haru iba sonriendo.

Desde que el moreno había conocido al pelirrojo había encontrado entretenido el molestarlo, era algo que hacia con frecuencia y más por las expresiones que el segundo hacia y solo bastaba con darle un beso o decirle algo fuera de lugar para que Rin se sonrojara y se olvidara por completo de lo anterior, siempre había sido así a excepción de ese primer encuentro en donde aun había veces en las que Rin le recriminaba lo de ese incidente.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- Haru lo miro solo por un momento antes de darle un beso en la mejilla -¿Qué te traes hoy?- Rin colocó una mano sobre el lugar besado

-No se cuando volvamos a estar así

-Haru- la mirada de Rin se suavizo, lo abrazo con cariño y beso su frente

-Voy a hacer carne- el momento no había sido incomodo y si fuera por él se quedaría entre sus brazos, ahí era donde pertenecía pero, al igual que Rin tenía hambre, se separaron, Haru volvió a besar a Rin y comenzó a sacar las cosas para preparar la cena.

Días como aquellos eran pocos y apreciaban cada uno, normalmente era Haru quien termina visitando a Rin y no era como si Rin no quisiera hacer lo mismo con Haru, pero resultaba complicado el poder hacer un espacio dentro de su itinerario para escaparse y ver a Haru y por eso ahora que estaba en Iwatobi había pedido dos días libres para poder estar con él y después de haberse enterado del reclutamiento de Haru tenía mayor razón para querer estar con el ojiazul.

Terminaron de cenar y se fueron dirección al cuarto del moreno, se cambiaron y se metieron a la cama, bien podrían haber hecho algo más que acurrucarse e intercambiar besos pero en esa noche lo único que querían era transmitir todo lo que sentía por el otro, y si, el cursi romántico era Rin pero Haru tenía esos momento en donde la palabras no era suficiente para decirle a Rin que sin él su vida no tenía sentido y que aun cuando iban a estar separados (todavía mas) nunca lo dejaría de amar.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ¿Qué les pareció? ¿se merece una tercera parte? comentarios con quejas, sugerencias, amenazas, buenos deseos son bien aceptados, muchas gracias por leer.<strong>

**Mattane**


End file.
